


You Are Scared Of Me. Good

by Leesbian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Guns, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Aaron Burr, Mentioned James Madison, Mentioned Thomas Jefferson, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/pseuds/Leesbian
Summary: Another self insert that escalated and got much darker than I first intendedOrTwo versions of the same story, one original and one Hamilton.Maria is done with James and gets rid of him.I changed a few lines in both of them, please let me know which one you prefer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original one.
> 
> Hi, so you have probably noticed I changed this to registered users only (the lock) and if you check my other works, you'll see I have done the same there. This is because I want to make sure no one will steal my work and it's really only that reason.
> 
> //Lee

They stood in front of the Witch Hunter, gun in hand, pointing directly at her glabella (the spot right between your eyes). Their eyes was cold as ice and merciless, long gone was the innocence and happiness she had seen in the young adult when she had began working on the case about them. Their entire body radiated pure black hatred, a rooting fire deep inside of them.

"Give me my siblings back or I'll pull the trigger." The voice felt so wrong coming from them, a low growl like the thunder that was roaring outside and she cowered back in fear, the wall preventing any kind of escape. A sinister wicked grin spread on their face and it all just felt so WRONG.

"You are scared of me! Good." They cocked their gun to the side, showing her to move. She obeyed on shaky legs.

"Now. Give. Me. My. Siblings. Back."

"Killing me won't change anything! The cops will find you and you will spend the rest of your life in jail!" She tried to reason with the young adult but as soon she heard the laughter she knew it was useless. The person in front of her was already far too gone.

"Do you really think I care!? I haven't met anyone in my family for 10 years!! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME!!??" She didn't but as she caught a glance of the small unicorn around their neck she suddenly remembered. This was Eldi. 

_It is our fault_, she thought to herself. 

She and her fellow Witch Hunters had taken their siblings away after their parents had fallen ill and been isolated from the outer world. She and the others had thought it was for the children's best. None of them had noticed how much it actually broke the children or the parents.

"I'm sorry." her own voice was small and weak comparing to the booming voice of the Eldi.

"SORRY WON'T DO SHIT!!!! I LOST EVERYTHING! I don't have anything left to live for! My family was all I had! I don't even know if anyone is alive!! And for that, _you. Have. To. Pay._" Their eyes had turned darker, the once ocean blue eyes were now bottomless pits of black.

"I won't say this again. Give them back or pay with your life." Eldi's voice had suddenly turned calm, and somehow that was even more terrifying.

"I can't, I'm not on the case anymore." This was it, this would be how she died and she couldn't even do anything about it. The tears that had been flowing stopped.

"Then who." 

"Daphne Lewis."

Everything happened so fast after that. A hard punch to her head sent her tumbling but before she hit the floor a hand lifted her up from above ground by her throat, choking her, with her feet dangling. Clawing at the hand she tried to desperately to get in air in her lungs but to no awail.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THAT NAME." Eldi snarled, voice venomous, tightening their grip around her neck. She couldn't breathe.

"I-I-I-I-I..." She tried to force out.

"Oh, cut it! I don't care for your useless attempts of excuses. It's too late for that now. I have been waiting and planning for this for YEARS!" Her head was forcibly smashed against the wall before being dropped to the floor, barely being able to move and she felt herself slipping from consciousness.

"You took everything from me! EVERYTHING!! I hope you burn in the worst kinds of hell." Those would be the last words she would ever hear in life. 

The gun was cold against her forehead, Eldi standing over her holding it with both hands. A loud bang and an agonising pain. It rang in her ears.

"Good bye, Lisa." This time the bullet hit her right in her heart, killing her almost instantly, yet two more followed.

• • • •

Eldi didn't even look at the woman underneath them as they walked out of the room. They didn't care if they would get thrown into jail, it was expected after all. Their life had been over for years anyways, they had only lived out of spite of Lisa and the other Witch Hunters since their failed attempt to suicide 6 years ago. 

No one knew about any of it. Eldi had made sure of that. 

When they reached their small apartment thirty minutes later they hid away the gun, making sure no trace of blood or DNA could be found before turning up their music as loud as they could in their headphones, drowning themselves in the tunes.

It wasn't over yet, but Eldi would stop for nothing to at least keep their siblings happy and healthy, they knew they hadn't been the only one to attempt after all.

It wasn't over but it would be okay. One day it would all be okay again. Until then, they would just continue running this smal.. meetings.


	2. Hamilton version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Are Scared Of Me. Good. Except it's Hamilton
> 
> Maria silences Reynolds after over ten years of planning and plotting.

A young woman stood in front of James Reynolds, gun in hand, pointing right between his eyes. Her eyes was cold as ice and merciless, long gone was the innocence and happiness he had seen in the young adult when he had dated her several years ago. Her entire body radiated pure black hatred, a rooting fire deep inside of her.

"Give me my daughter back or I'll pull the trigger." The voice felt so wrong coming from her, a low growl like the thunder that was roaring outside and he almost cowered back in fear, the wall preventing any kind of escape. A sinister wicked grin spread on her face and it all just felt so _WRONG_.

"You are scared of me. Good." She cocked her gun to the side, showing him to move. He obeyed.

"Now. Give. Me. My. Daughter. Back."

"Killing me won't change anything. The cops will find you and you will spend the rest of your life in jail!" Reynolds tried to reason with the young adult but as soon he heard the laughter he knew it was useless. Maria was already far too gone.

"Do you really think I care!? I haven't met anyone in my family for ten years!! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME!!??" He did, he could never forget her. 

Reynolds, Aaron Burr, James Madison and Thomas Jefferson had taken Maria's daughter away after her parents had fallen ill and been isolated from the outer world, they had been the one to take care of Susan. He and the others had thought it was for her best. None of them had noticed how much it broke Maria or Susan.

"It was for the best." He tried to not show any trace of fear.

"I LOST EVERYTHING! I didn't have anything left to live for! My daughter is all I have! I don't even know if she's is alive!! And for that, you. Have. To. Pay." Her eyes had turned darker, the once hazel eyes were now bottomless pits of black.

"I won't say this again. Give her back or pay with your life." Maria's voice had suddenly turned calm, and somehow that was even more terrifying.

"I can't, I'm not on the case anymore." This was it, this would be how he died and he couldn't even fight back. 

"Then who." 

"Theodosia Prevost Burr."

Everything happened so fast after that. A hard punch to his head sent him tumbling but before he hit the floor a hand lifted him up from above ground by his throat, choking him, with his feet dangling. Clawing at the hand he tried to desperately to get in air in his lungs but to no a wail. Maria had definitely grown much stronger since he last saw her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THAT NAME." Maria snarled, voice venomous, tightening her grip around his neck.

"What, Theodosia?" He forced out.

"So that's how you want it, huh?" His head was forcibly smashed against the wall before being dropped to the floor, barely being able to move and he felt himself slipping from consciousness.

"You took everything from me! EVERYTHING!! I hope you burn in the worst kinds of hell."

The gun was cold against his forehead, Maria standing over him holding it with both hands. A loud bang and an agonising pain. It rang in his ears.

"Is that all you can do? I knew you were only faking it. You could never actually kill anyone. God, you are so WEAK!"

"Good bye, James." She sneered at him.

This time the bullet hit him right in his heart, killing him almost instantly, yet two more followed.

† † † †

Maria didn't even look at the man underneath her as she walked out of the room. She didn't care if she would get thrown into jail, it was expected after all. Her life had been over for years anyways, had only lived out of spite of James and the other men that ruined everything since her failed attempt to suicide 6 years ago. No one knew about the it, Maria had made sure of that.

When she reached her small apartment thirty minutes later she hid away the gun, making sure no trace of blood or DNA could be found before turning up her music as loud as she could in her headphones, drowning herself in the tunes.

It wasn't over yet, but Maria would stop for nothing to at least keep her daughter happy and healthy. Alive. 

It wasn't over but it would be okay. One day it would all be okay again. Until then, she would just continue running this little.. meetings until they were all six feet under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Next up is the Hamilton one.


End file.
